Dark and Shadow
by Darkthehedgehog18
Summary: This is my first fan fiction I don't know if I should continue tell me if you want more I own dark I do not own shadow dero or espio they belong to Sega


Chapter one

Today was my first day of school I wore my usual outfit my black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and my black hoodie. I always wore jeans and a jacket to hide the bruises and cuts that my foster parents give me. When I entered school everyone stared at me I didn't know why but I just ignored them. I got to my math class and sat down in the way back away from everyone. The class started and the teacher wanted me to introduce myself to everyone but I really didn't want to sadly I didn't have a choice. I stood up as instructed and said "Hi my name is Dark The hedgehog." after that I sat back down. The teacher started teaching the class and I just sat there listening and doing my work. The bell rang ending first block and then I went to second block which was English. I walked in introduced myself then sat down. English went on what felt like forever the bell finally rang ending second block. Third block was lunch so I sat by myself and ate my lunch. While eating a black and red hedgehog walked up towards me.

"Hey you're the new girl right." the red and black hedgehog said.

"Yes I am my name is Dark The hedgehog." I said hoping he would leave because I don't wanna get close to people. _When I get close to people they just leave me like trash_.

"My name is Shadow its nice to meet you I hope we can be friends." Shadow said. The bell rang and I ran to my next class which was gym. I got to gym and saw shadow had the same class. Oh great his got this class I was hoping to avoid him. I didn't dress out cause of my bruises and cuts. So I sat near the bleachers then Shadow walked over to me.

"Hey why aren't you dressed for gym?" Shadow asked.

"Don't want to gym isn't my thing." I said.

"Aw come on it will be fun." he said. After he said that I took off and didn't go back. School is over now it was time to go home the one place I didn't want to go. I started to walk home then I saw my foster dad standing with a belt in his hand. I start to hear my name being called but it wasn't from my foster dad. I turned around and saw Shadow running towards me.

"Shadow what are doing here?" I asked.

"Dark get your ass over here now!" my foster dad yelled as he walked closer.

"Is that your dad?" Shadow asked.

"No that's my foster dad my parents gave me up when i was born." i told him. My foster dad was now standing behind me. He lifted his hand and hit my head with the belt and now I'm laying on the ground. Shadow picked me up in his arms and took off.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To my house where you wont be abuse by your foster parents." Shadow said.

"I will also go back to your foster parents house for your stuff ok." he told.

"Why are you gonna get my stuff?" I asked.

"Because you are gonna be staying with me that's why." Shadow said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because I love you I've had a crush on you since we first meet." he answered.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes really look we are at my house." he said as he put me down.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping but i only have one bed so if you don't want me to sleep in the bed ill sleep on the couch." he said.

"I'm okay with sleeping in same bed as you." I said. We went upstairs to his room. Shadows room was big there was a closet, a dresser, and a really big bed with black covers and sheets. The pillows are big, fluffy, and soft i started to walk towards the bed and sat on his bed.

"Wait here I'm gonna get your stuff ok." Shadow said as he disappeared. An hour passed by then Shadow appeared with all of my stuff. As I was sitting on his bed he put all my stuff away like I had it in my room. He put my clothes in the closet and my pictures on his dresser.

"Do you have any pajamas?" Shadow asked.

"No I don't I usually sleep in my clothes only cause it hurt to take them off." I said. He went to his dresser and grabbed something then walked over to me.

"Here you can use this as pajamas it's one of my shirts it'll be big enough for you to use." Shadow said. He walked over to me and started to take my jacket off. Then he took my shirt off but he just stared at my bruises.

"Are these from your foster parents abusing you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah most of them the cuts on my wrist were from me." I answered.

"Why did you cut your self?" he asked.

"To make my sadness go away that's the only emotion I know. I've never been shown love since I was born." I told him.

"Really you've never been shown love?" he asked.

"Well your showing me love by taking care of me." I said as he put his shirt on me.

"That's true and I'll always show you love but I hope you'll love me back one day." he said as he helped me take my shoes and pants off.

"There do you feel better now. I wish I could kiss you cause you look so sexy." he said.

"Whats a kiss?" I asked.

"Can I show you?" he asked.

"Sure im curious whats a kiss and what it feels like." I answered. So Shadow started to lean in closer to my face. Slowly his lips touched mine his lips tasted like spearmint. I returned his kiss and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue in my mouth. After a few minutes he pulled away breathing heavily.

"You kissed me back." Shadow said surprised.

"Yes I did I loved the way your lips felt and tasted." I said.

"Really you loved the way my lips felt but what do my lips taste like?" he asked.

"Yes and your lips tasted like spearmint it was a delicious taste." I answered.

"Really now haha well are you hungry? I can ordered some pizza." Shadow said.

"Sure I'd love some pizza." I said. So Shadow went and ordered the pizza while I laid in his bed. I grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it and smell it. _Mm it smells like Shadow he he I love the way he smells._ Shadow walked back in to see me cuddling his pillow.

"Dark what are you doing with my pillow?" Shadow asked. I freaked out and fell off his bed on to the floor. Shadow ran over to me and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you okay did you hurt your self?" he asked.

"No I'm okay." I answered.

"Why were cuddling my pillow?" Shadow asked.

"Umm...uhh...no reason just wanted to see how soft it was haha." I said embarrassed.

"Okay I ordered the pizza it'll be here soon so I'll be down stairs to wait for it ok." he said.

"Okay I'll be up here." I said. Shadow went down stairs to wait for the pizza. I heard the door bell ring and heard shadow getting the pizza. Then Shadow came up stairs with a box of pizza hut pizza.

"Pizza is here I just got pepperoni if that's ok." Shadow said.

"It's fine I love pepperoni pizza." I said. He sat down next to me and we ate the pizza. After we ate Shadow took the trash downstairs then came back up.

"Are you ready for bed Dark?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I am *yawn*." I answered. Shadow got in his bed with me and pulled me closer to him.

"Is it ok if I can cuddle you while we sleep?" he asked.

"Hehe its ok I've never been cuddled before." I said. He put his arms around my waist and fell asleep. I didn't fall asleep yet but I did stare at Shadow while he was sleeping. Wow he looks so cute when he sleeps he he. *yawns* I should sleep I got school tomorrow. Finally I fell asleep and woke up at 5:40 am and school starts at 7:25 am. As I got up I noticed my bruises and cuts were gone. That's weird my bruises and cuts are gone I wonder if it's because of the chaos emerald heart. Hmm its gonna be hot today so I'll wear my black skirt with my bullet belt, my black Black Veil Brides t-shirt, my sneaker boots, and my fish net tights. I got dressed then I went downstairs and made breakfast. I heard Shadow come downstairs and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey why are up so early?" Shadow asked.

"When I was with my foster parents the would beat me making me wake up early to make breakfast and coffee." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry but I wont ever hurt I promise." he said as he got closer and hugged me from behind.

"By the way you look sexy today in that outfit." Shadow said.

"Thank you I'm wearing it cause its suppose to be hot today." I said. I put two plates on the table I made scrambled eggs and bacon. Shadow and I ate our food and got ready for school.

"Are you ready for school?" Shadow asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. We left the house and headed towards school. Shadow grabbed my hand and started holding it. Hehe his holding my hand he he his hand is so warm and soft. Shadow saw me smiling and staring at our hands.

"Why are you staring at our hands? Do you not wanna hold hands?" Shadow asked.

"Umm...haha...I don't mind holding hands." I said blushing lightly and hiding it so Shadow can't see. We got to school finally and we walked in then everyone started to stare at us for some reason. I ignored them and we walked to our first block together. We got to our science class and we walked in. I sat in the way back away from everyone and shadow sat right next to me. Class went on but me and Shadow talked the entire time. We also did our work while we talked. The bell rang ending class and then we went to our second block. We got to our world history class and once agin I sat in the back away from people. Shadow of course sat next me and we talked during this class as well but we did our work. Class was boring but the bell rang and went to lunch. When we got there we found a table to sit and it.

"So how was school so far?" Shadow asked.

"Pretty good since I had you with me." I answered.

"Good I'm glad." he said. Lunch ended and then we went to gym class.

"Ready for gym class Dark?" Shadow asked.

"Not really I hate gym." I said. We got to gym and I see all the girls are staring at me again. Sigh great they are staring at me again.

"I think im gonna sit on top of the bleachers where no one can reach me." I said as I jumped on the bleachers that were folded up.

"Wait why are sitting up on the bleachers?" Shadow asked. I didn't answer him cause I was focused on listening to what the girls were saying.

"What does he see in that ugly bitch?" one girl whispered.

"She is an emo freak that doesn't deserve him." another girl whispered.

"She has no sex appeal what so ever." another girl whispered. I grabbed my stuff and jumped down and ran out of the gym.

"Wait Rose where are you going?" Shadow shouted after me. I kept running until I got to Shadow house. I grabbed all the money I had and ran to the mall. I got my ears, lips, and mouth pierced. Then I went and got all new clothes to match my new look. I went to a tattoo parlor and got two tattoos. I got the black veil brides stars by my eyes and got a big pair of angel wings on my back. Sure they hurt but I enjoyed the pain of the getting the tattoos. It was about 5:00 pm when I got home and when I walked in I saw Shadow standing in front of me.

"Where have you been Dark? I've been worried sick about you." Shadow said in worried.

"Sorry I went shopping and im sorry I worried you." I said as I went up stairs. I walked into shadow and my bedroom to put my new clothes in the closet. I started to get undressed when I heard shadow coming upstairs to the bedroom. I heard him walk in and I already knew what he was going to say.

"Dark what did you to yourself you got new piercings and tattoos?" Shadow asked.

"Its part of my new look. I decided to change my goth look to and emo look." I said.

"But why would you do that?" Shadow asked.

"Cause the girls were teasing me at school and I started to get sad but ran away before I hurt anyone. You see I almost died when I was 3 which was 15 years ago. I got stabbed in the heart by another kid. I was immediately sent to the hospital. When I got there they said they couldn't do anything and that I was gonna die. Then Dr. Eggman came up to me and told me he could save me. He took me to an operation room and put a blue chaos emerald in the shape of heart where my heart used to be." I explained.

"So you have a chaos emerald as heart." Shadow said.

"Yeah that's right." I said.

"So that fat ass Eggman put a chaos emerald as your heart!" Shadow said in a very angry voice.

"Yes he did and im glad he did other wise I would have died." I said I a sad tone. I put his black t-shirt on then I grabbed a pillow and a blanket. I went down stairs to sleep on the couch. _Ugh I don't feel so good maybe I should lie down._ I layed down on the couch and went to sleep. I woke up at 6:30 am still not feeling good. _Hmm maybe I should take my temperature_. I took my temperature and it was 102.60. I went upstairs to get dressed and I saw Shadow sleeping. I walked into the closet to grab my pink heart necklace, my purple-black plaid strapless dress, and the matching boots. I walked to the dresser to grab some underwear and a bra then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I got undressed and got in the shower. I washed my pink and black quills and fur then got out of the shower. I got dressed and put my long quills, which were down past my butt, into a ponytail. Then I started to coughing and then I see blood on my hand. Oh no I need to find that blue vile so I stop coughing up blood. I went back into the bedroom after I put my boots on and grabbed my black messenger bag. Then I ran out of the house to my old treehouse I built-in the forest. I looked in my book bag and grabbed my blue vile and drank it. I'm glad I found that blue vile others wise I would have still been coughing up blood.

"Big brother I miss you. I wish you were here Dero." I said quietly. Next thing I know I hear someone calling my name.

"No it can't be." I whispered. I opened the door to see my twin big brother. My brother is only 10 minutes older than me.

"Dero is that you?" I said running towards him to give him a big hug and kiss. As I was about to kiss his cheek he grabbed my face and I ended up kissing him on the lips. Mmm I know this is wrong to kiss my flesh and blood but I can't stop kissing him. After about 10 minutes of kissing we pull apart and stare at each other. My face was as red as a tomato from my blushing like crazy.

"Dero why did you kiss my like that?" I asked.

"Did you not like that I kissed you?" Dero asked.

"Umm...uhh...I did but why did you kiss me like that." I asked.

"Cause I love you more than a sister." Dero said.

"Dero may i ask what are you doing here I thought mom and dad kept you?" I asked.

"They did I just wanted to move here when I turned 18 so I can find my little sister and I did. I will also be going to school with you." Dero answered.

"Awesome well let me show you where i live now. come on." I said as I grabbed his and pulled him towards shadows. We finally got to shadows when I realized I forgot my messenger bag.

"Wait here i forgot my messenger bag at the tree house. Chaos control." I said as I disappeared. I appeared at the tree house grabbed my bag and reappeared at Shadows house.

"How did you do chaos control with no chaos emerald?" Dero asked.

"Umm I do have a chaos emerald right here." I said as I pointed towards my heart. I opened the door to see shadow looking worried and i walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Sorry shadow I didn't mean to leave without telling you but I didn't want to get blood every where." I explained.

"Its ok I'm just glad you are safe and that you are back." Shadow said as he placed his lips on mine and gave me a sweet kiss. I could feel my brothers anger as Shadow and I kissed. I pulled away and looked at my brother hoping he would calm down.

"Hey Dark who is this person?" Shadow asked.

"This is my big brother Dero." I said.

"Nice to meet you Dero I'm Shadow." Shadow said.

"Nice to meet Shadow." Dero said. Hm I'm feeling tired that one chaos control took a lot out of me.

"Chaos control." I whispered and appeared in Shadows room. I started to walk towards the bed but i fainted before I got there. next thing I know I hear someone yelling my name.

"Dark wake up wake up." Shadow said worriedly. I slowly wake up to see my brother and shadow over me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know one minute you where standing in front of me. Then you disappeared and we heard a loud thud from my bed room. That's when we saw you passed out on the floor." Shadow explained.

"Oh sorry that I worried you guys." I said as I got up to go change. I went into the closet and took off my dress and boots. I put shadows black shirt on and I look down at my necklace and remembered I bought shadow and dero one. I grabbed a red dog tag chain necklace and a black and white cross chain necklace. I walked out and handed the dog tag necklace to Shadow and handed the cross necklace to Dero.

"I forgot I got you guys something." I said.

"Thank you very much." Shadow and Dero said at the same time. I took my quills out of the ponytail and walked to shadows bed to lay down. I climbed in shadows bed and covered myself up.

"Are you already going to bed?" Shadow asked.

"Yea cause the chaos control I did wore me out." I said.

"Wait you can do chaos control like me?" shadow asked shocked.

"Yes I can but since I wasnt feeling good it took most of my energy." I said.

"Why are sleeping in Shadows bed I thought you slept on the couch?" Dero asked.

"Shadow lets me sleep in his bed with him." I said.

"I don't like that maybe you should sleep with me on the couch." Dero said.

"I've got a spare bed room if she wants to use it." shadow said.

"I don't want to i like sleeping in shadows bed." I said.

"Ok fine but shadow if you try anything on my sister i will hurt you." Dero said as he left to go use the spare bedroom.

"Your brother is very protective of you isn't he." Shadow said.

"Yes he is now im gonna go to sleep. im very tired." i said. Shadow got took off most of his clothes so he is only wearing a black pair of boxers. Then he got in the bed and he cuddled up next to me. As I as was sleeping I had a dream about shadow for some reason. In my dream me and shadow were alone in a room making out then my brother comes in. My brother was angry and had this im gonna kill him look. Dero then started to attack Shadow beating him up till he couldn't move.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom crying from the nightmare i just had. I shut the door then I locked it and sat by the door crying. I touched my teas and realized my tears were red like blood.

"What the heck am i crying blood tears." I whispered. Then I hear shadow running towards the door and he started knocking on the door begging me to let him in.

"Chaos control." Shadow whispered. Then Shadow was standing in front of me walking closer to me.

"Dark what happened why are crying and why are you tears red like blood?" shadow asked.

"I...I...had a... a... nightmare and I... I... dont know... why... my... my tears are...red." I said as I cried. I hear my brother running towards shadows room to the bathroom.

"Dark whats wrong what happened?" Dero asked. Then shadow picked me up and unlock the door carrying me to the bed. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the corner and continue to cry.

"Sister whats wrong?" Dero asked as he walked closer.

"She had a nightmare and from her reaction it had us in it." Shadow said.


End file.
